Pour une première fois
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Draco est amoureux d'Harry, il est rentré en contact avec lui, mais voilà le Survivant n'est pas exactement comme il apparait aux yeux de la société


**Titre** : Pour une première fois

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling pour changer..

**Couple** : HPDM

**Résumé** : Draco est amoureux d'Harry, il est rentré en contact avec lui, mais voilà le Survivant n'est pas exactement comme il apparait aux yeux de la société

**Note de l'auteur** : _Alors pour cette histoire il faut le prendre comme une mimésis, c'est à dire d'une aide pour se reconnaître et savoir ne pas reproduire les erreurs faites par d'autres personnes. _

_Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie, et j'ai écrit cette fiction, même si j'en ai inventé la fin, car en ayant parlé avec mes amies elles m'ont protéger de lui et du mal que j'aurais eu à me laisser faire par lui._

_Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, car je pense que j'aurais fait comme Draco si je n'en avais pas parlé et j'aurais souffert, tout du moins m'imaginant se qui se serait passé, j'aurais réagit comme ça.  
_

_Ici, je veux montrer la nature des sentiments humains, ce qu'ils peuvent nous pousser à faire, et aussi les conséquences pour nous. _

_Je finis cette fiction assez bien, mais la vie se n'est pas toujours comme ça que ça se passe. J'ai préférer finir comme ça car je pense que moi j'aurais agit comme cela, mais qui sait? _

_Je veux juste essayer de montrer aux autres que l'amour c'est autre chose et que même si on aime à sens unique il vaut mieux ne pas donner son corps, encore moins sa virginité, car on perd beaucoup. Il faut surtout essayer d'en parler aux autres, ils sont de bons conseils souvent.  
_

_Je m'adresse bien sur à tout le monde, et même si je ne suis pas très bon écrivain, je veux quand même essayer de montrer la vraie face du monde, de la manière la plus réaliste possible. _

_Je me doute que certaines choses ne seront pas spécialement bien, Draco parlera sûrement de manière trop féminine ou trop prude, mais pour la 1ère partie j'ai écrit avec mon cœur, donc je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça. _

_Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne l'ai pas plutôt fait avec d'autres personnages, mais c'est seulement parce que je n'écris que du yaoi et je n'avais pas envie de changer mes habitudes, de plus cela peut aussi arriver aux mecs donc cela touche plus de monde… _

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien été claire dans mon explication, lisez et dites moi ce que vous, vous en pensez._

* * *

Et me voilà encore au pied du mur, je ne sais quoi faire, ma tête s'affole, mes sentiments s'envolent, je suis seul au milieu d'une mer déchaînée.

Tu t'es joué de moi, de mon cœur. T'aimer aura été la pire chose à faire, vouloir t'approcher encore plus.

Je me suis brûlé les ailes à vouloir m'approcher de toi. Moi avant, grande gueule, aimant parler de sexe, n'ayant pourtant jamais donné mon corps, attendant le bon, tu as tout remis en question.

De simples échanges de parchemin ont remis ma vie en question.

Tu m'as traité comme la pire des salopes pourtant, pour toi, je suis prêt à coucher avec toi. Comme tu le dis, à baiser.

J'ai mal quand tu me parles, quand tu me dis des choses aussi cru, j'en ai vraiment mal, tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Je te l'ai dit pour ma virginité, tu m'as proposé alors de « juste de te sucer ». Quelque chose en moi s'est brisé, les larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues, heureusement que j'étais seul, un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses faiblesses.

Les larmes se sont taries bien après, au petit matin, ma nuit était passé sans que j'ai pu en profité pour dormir.

J'ai réfléchi à tout, à ma vie, à mes envies, et au petit jour je n'avais pas avancé, j'avais juste les yeux secs et le cœur brisé.

La moindre petite allusion au cul me faisait mal alors, je tressaillais à chaque fois que Blaise parlait de toutes les salopes qu'il met dans son lit. Il n'a pas compris, je l'ai bien vu dans ses yeux, j'aurais du participer, sauver les apparences, je suis quand même soit disant le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'avais trop mal. Un cœur réduit en morceau par le manque de tact d'un homme.

J'ai du m'obliger à regarder des films moldus sur la prostitution pour aller mieux, comme si en me faisant du mal, j'arriverai à me remettre de tes propositions indécentes, j'y suis parvenu, un peu...

Pourtant, j'ai voulu retourner ce couteau dans la plaie encore une fois, je t'ai contacté pour te dire que j'acceptais ta proposition.

Tu paraissais content de toi, et nous avons un peu parler de nos fantasmes et de notre sexualité.

Tout était pour le mieux.

Nous devions nous voir le vendredi et j'étais dans un état de nerf pas possible, je te voulais, je savais que j'allais souffrir car je n'étais qu'un plan cul, mais je suis venu quand même, pour passer le cap.

Je t'attends, tu es en retard mais que veux tu que je te dise? Je suis faible pour toi.

Tu es alors devant moi, beau comme un Dieu, tes yeux magnifiques me sondant, et moi j'en baisse la tête, tu ne sais même pas à quel point ces pupilles vertes sont dérangeantes pour moi, je n'aime pas quand elles se posent sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu.

Tu m'amènes dans une salle aménagée comme une chambre. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je sais que ça y est, l'heure est arrivée.

Tu me pousses doucement sur le lit et m'enlèves mes vêtements, me laissant juste mon boxer.

Ne voulant pas être non plus en reste, je te déshabille et commence à caresser ton corps, cherchant les points de ton corps te faisant réagir. Tes flancs sont très sensibles.

Je finis par t'enlever ton boxer et là je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Me souvenant de tout ce que m'ont dit mes amis, je prends ton sexe en bouche et tu cris le plaisir que je te fais ressentir.

Tu l'auras eu ta putain de pipe en définitive, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mais tu ne les vois pas, trop occuper à prendre ton pied.

Tu jouis dans ma bouche dans un grognement animal et j'avale ta semence même si cela me dégoûte, mais je sais que toi ça t'excites.

J'essuie rapidement mes larmes, pendant que tu as encore la tête penchée en arriè tu te relève.

Tu te fais alors plus sauvage, trop pour moi.

Tu me plaques sous toi et me griffes le torse. Je te demande d'une petite voix d'arrêter, heureusement tu m'écoutes et tu me caresses plus tendrement.

Je sais que tu va avoir besoin de me calmer et de me détendre, je suis tellement stressé.

Tu commences à faire des longs mouvements le long de mon sexe et cette main me procure un tel plaisir que j'en perds la tête, c'est peut être parce que c'est toi, que je ressent autant de plaisir.

Je sens un de tes doigts lubrifié s'insérer en moi et je me crispe, tu m'embrasses alors pour me détendre.

Je commence à inspirer, expirer doucement pour me calmer et tu insinue un deuxième doigt puis un troisième.

J'essaye de retenir le rictus de douleur mais je pense que je n'y arrive pas, car tu m'embrasses encore.

Je me rends compte que tes baisers ne sont là que pour pouvoir mieux me baiser. Je ne suis qu'une poupée pour toi, une chose que tu prends et que tu jetteras après.

Je retiens mes larmes, car je sais qu'alors tu me feras sortir, et je veux aller jusqu'au bout avec toi, quitte à me faire encore plus de mal.

Tu trouves alors un endroit dans mon corps qui m'envoi des petites décharges de plaisir dans la colonne vertébral et bientôt je me tords sous tes doigts experts.

Tu finis par m'enlever cette source de plaisir et tu me prends les jambes pour les placer sur tes épaules. Je sens mes muscles se contracter, je sais que je vais avoir mal, énormément.

Tu me pénètres doucement, mais la douleur est telle que j'ai l'impression que tu rentres en moi de la pire manière possible, j'ai l'impression d'être écartelé.

Tu finis par être complètement en moi et je me rends compte que je me suis mis à pleurer de douleur.

Tu fais comme si tu ne les avais pas vu, tel l'insensible que tu es.

J'essaye de me détendre et tu commences à onduler des hanches en moi. La douleur se fait plus vive mais je vais résister, il doit exister pire sur terre non ?Donc bon on supporte et on ferme sa gueule Draco.

Puis tout à coup tu retrouves cet endroit qui me procure tant de plaisir et je finis enfin par oublier cette douleur au profit d'un plaisir intense.

Au bout d'un moment tu ressors de mon corps et tu me dis avec ton tact habituel de me mettre à quatre pattes, ce que je fais comme une salope servile. Je me dégoûte moi-même mais j'y peux quoi ? Il est plus facile de juger les gens quand on ne comprend pas ce qu'ils ressentent.

Tu me pénètres durement cette fois, ne prenant en compte que ton plaisir, pourtant moi aussi j'y trouve bientôt mon compte et je gémis sous tes coups de hanches.

Tu me prends alors mon sexe pour me caresser en rythme et je finis par jouir dans tes doigts et tu me rejoins peu après.

Tu t'écroules près de moi, mais moi je me lève pour rechercher mes affaires, je sais qu'il faut que je parte.

Je me rhabille en silence et tu me dis alors que pour un puceau je suis plutôt assez bon au lit.

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues à ces mots, j'ai l'impression que je pleure tout le temps, et je pars sans un mot, mes habits froissés sur moi, prouvant que je me suis rhabillé à la va vite, et mes larmes qui coulent ont tôt fait de faire peur aux élèves de Poudlard que je croise.

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et je pars prendre ma douche, je sens le sperme d'Harry et mon sang se mélanger et couler le long de mes cuisses.

Je mets l'eau chaude à fond et y reste pendant deux heures en pleurant. Je n'aurais pas du le faire, je me suis fait encore plus de mal, j'aurais mieux fait de me retenir d'y aller.

Mais il est trop tard, mon cœur n'est plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolent, je me suis fait du mal sciemment, je savais les conséquences pourtant j'ai joué. Et comme tout joueurs, j'ai fini par perdre. Tu n'étais pas le bon numéro je le savais mais j'ai voulu essayer.

Petit humain a voulu goûter à l'arbre des Dieux et en est punis maintenant.

Je finis par me dire que se n'est pas grave, c'était un bon moment, et maintenant je pourrais plus facilement coucher avec d'autres mecs.

Mais je sais pourtant que je suis traumatisé, que rien ne sera plus pareil.

Je ne conseille cette première fois à personne.

Je me suis fait prendre comme une vulgaire chienne.

Et ça fait mal, trop.

Je finis par sortir de l'eau et je me rhabille avant de faire le tour de l'école.

Mon manque de chance est flagrant, je ne suis pas béni des Dieux.

Tu es face à moi avec ton pote la belette et tu me fais un grand sourire carnassier.

Je baisse la tête me retenant encore une fois de pleurer.

Je suis alors violemment plaqué contre le mur et des aiguilles douloureuses parcourt mon corps, j'ai encore mal à cause de ce que tu m'as fait.

Je vois alors que c'est Weasley qui m'a plaqué et il me susurre à l'oreille des choses ignobles, des choses que font mal, mais qui sont pourtant vrai, il me dit que je suis une sale chienne, que je n'ai aucune fierté, qu'il en bandé en nous regardant tous les deux, qu'il me veut, qu'il me prendra comme la salope que je suis.

Etrangement mes larmes ne veulent plus couler, elles l'ont déjà trop fait.

Cet obsédé finit par me lâcher et je m'écroule comme une merde sur le sol pendant que les deux autres partent en rigolant.

Je suis affalé sur le sol et je ne bouge pas, les yeux fixes, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus où je suis, j'ai juste les paroles du roux qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête avec les images de ma baise avec Harry.

Je finis par me relever péniblement, et je vais, en m'appuyant sur le mur, dans ma chambre. Jamais le chemin ne m'a paru si long.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit et je réfléchis à tout ça. Je sais que je pourrais survivre aux attaques et aux commentaires des élèves de Poudlard, que je pourrais supporter ton regard moqueur sur moi.

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si je me laisserais me faire retoucher, je me sens tellement sali, je ne veux pas qu'on m'approche.

Traumatisme, tel est le mot, tout ça pour avoir voulu goûter quelques minutes de bonheur dans tes bras.

Les gens comme toi ne méritent pas d'être aimé, pas pour faire ensuite du mal aux autres.

J'y arriverai à passer ce cap, pour pouvoir regoûter au bonheur, mais il n'est pas encore pas l'heure.

Je suis plutôt en train de me persuader que je pourrais survivre à toutes les moqueries, les injures.

J'ai mal mais je continuerai, car c'est ça le vrai courage, continuer malgré tout, malgré les coups, les larmes et les blessures.

Il faut pouvoir se relever et repartir, toujours.

Il est tellement plus facile de se laisser aller vers la mort, même s'il faut quand même du courage pour laisser une vie derrière soi.

Moi j'aurais le courage de continuer dans la vie, en espérant un jour retrouver le bonheur. Peut être que je continuerai pour rien, mais il faut quand même essayer.

Pour la vie.

Pour ma vie.

Pour moi.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous chers lecteurs ? Je l'ai écrit cet après midi, alors que les sentiments sont encore frais pour moi, et c'est douloureux de le relire. Mais l'écrire et le poster me permettra de m'en défaire, comme si je tournai une page. Je conseille vraiment aux gens d'écrire, cela fait toujours énormément de bien, écrire ses sentiments, sa vie, ses problèmes, permet aussi de les voir d'un regard extérieur et d'avoir une meilleure chance de résoudre ses problèmes. Tout du moins c'est se que je pense._


End file.
